Eclairer son chemin
by Likidskin
Summary: Androméda est partie. La honte n'épargne personne. Il suffit de ne pas abandonner les sœurs qui restent. black-ceste.


**Eclairer son chemin**

* * *

****Le titre provient de la chanson de Najoua Bélizel "Tout va bien" qui m'a inspirée pour écrire ce one-shot.  
C'est à nouveau sur le départ d'Androméda mais avec le point de vue de sa famille: parents et soeurs cette fois.  
Androméda éclaire son chemin en partant pour rejoindre le bien, tandis que ses sœurs s'éclairent mutuellement.  
Du black-ceste.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Androméda est partie. Andy, n'est plus. Rayée des souvenirs, brûlée de la tapisserie, effacée de leur vie. Du moins c'était ce qui devait arriver.

Son départ est un coup dur. La famille Black si respectée et respectable, entachée d'un tel déshonneur ! Honte, amertume, rage, haine. Voilà les sentiments qui les habitent. Druella et Cygnus font comme si de rien n'était. Pire, ils affirment qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Leur fille les a déshonorés. Ils ne pouvaient laisser passer une telle chose. Ils ont encore une fille chez eux. Ils ont encore une fille mineure qui doit comprendre qu'un tel acte est répréhensible. Qu'un acte aussi odieux doit être puni en conséquence. Malgré qu'elles étaient filles, leurs enfants les avaient comblés de bonheur et de fierté. Les plus jolies, les plus fières, les plus habiles en magie, les premières dans leur classe. Androméda avait même été préfète ! Pourtant elle avait été contaminée, rendue malade à cause d'un sale sang-de-bourbe. Enlisée par la crasse. Personne n'avait rien vu venir. Elle cachait bien son jeu cette petite peste. Elle était devenue comme eux : une immondice. Elle les avait ridiculisés ! Jamais elle ne serait pardonnée. Jamais elle ne pourrait les revoir. Leur statut de sang n'était pas une blague. C'était leur fierté, leur noblesse, leur identité.

La tension au manoir est à son comble. Bellatrix a décidé de revenir un temps. Rodolphus n'est plus là de toute façon. Et même quand il est là, il ne l'est pas. Et puis elle a d'autres priorités. Oui, ils s'aiment. En fait, ils aiment le charisme de l'autre. Ils aiment le sadisme qu'ils partagent. Ils sont d'accord sur leurs idéaux. Il ne peut en aller autrement. Leur entente est cordiale, folle, insoumise.

Si elle est revenue ce n'est pas à cause de lui, mais à cause d'elles. L'une est partie. L'autre est restée. Heureusement. Comment vivre sans ses deux sœurs ? Elle a été ouvertement bafouée par l'une. L'autre lui restera fidèle. Son ange blond. Si elle doit rester forte devant leurs parents, Bellatrix n'est pas dupe du masque glacial. Sa sœur a besoin de voir qu'elle n'est pas seule. Surtout elle a besoin d'être rassurée : la vérité leur appartient, la faute n'est pas la leur.

Le premier soir n'est que simulacre et simagrée. Cette parodie de dîner léger familial ne fait que sauver les apparences. Il suffit de voir les regards haineux que s'échangent les époux. Chacun étudie l'autre, se rappelle, retrouve les souvenirs. Lequel a fauté ? Lequel a permis une telle déchéance ? Il suffit de voir les crispations dans la main gauche de Narcissa, son dos plus droit qu'accoutumé. Elle a peur d'être punie. Peur qu'on lui rejette cette abomination. Peut-être aurait-elle dû être un peu plus sur ses gardes, mieux faire attention à sa sœur. Elle n'avait été préoccupée que de sa propre réputation. Faire gagner des points à sa maison, gagner des points auprès des professeurs, gagner des points auprès des grandes familles nobles, gagner des points auprès des filles et garçons de Poudlard. Il suffit de voir l'air ennuyé et absent de Bellatrix. Elle n'égaye pas le repas, n'offre pas le spectacle d'une de ses crises. Elle ne pense même pas à insulter l'elfe de maison qui trébuche légèrement. Aurait-elle dû surveiller sa sœur cadette ? Elle lui ressemblait tant que parfois elle oubliait qu'Androméda avait sa propre identité, son propre caractère. A Poudlard, elle était plus préoccupée par ses victimes en tout genre et par sa plus jeune sœur. Son ange blond ne devait pas subir le moindre mal. Elle avait craint son départ mais elle savait qu'elle avait préparé sa sœur comme il fallait, oubliant qu'il y en avait une deuxième qui n'était pas elle.

Le repas semble s'éterniser sous ce silence assourdissant. Pourtant il est moins long que les autres. A peine la dernière bouchée est-elle terminée que tous se lèvent brusquement comme si les sièges les avaient brûlés. Ils n'ont même pas la force d'aller dans le petit salon. Aucun ne veut se retrouver avec les autres. Faire face à cet abandon, à cet échec. Rejeter la faute sur les autres, aussi tentant soit-il, ne fera que les obliger à la regarder en face. Le courage leur manque. Moins ils en parleront, moins ça sera réel, plus vite ils l'oublieront.

Cygnus s'enferme dans la bibliothèque, Druella dans ses appartements. Bellatrix a besoin d'air. Narcissa se retrouve seule, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle se dirige vers sa chambre. Son chemin croise inévitablement la chambre de sa sœur partie. La porte est déjà hermétiquement fermée. Sera-t-elle à nouveau ouverte un jour ? Combien de fois était-elle entrée avec ou sans l'accord de sa propriétaire ? Androméda ne l'avait jamais jetée de sa chambre. Elle avait toujours accepté d'être dérangée. Elles avaient tant partagé. Tout partagé. Combien de secrets échangés ? Combien de rires entendus ? Combien de larmes versées ? Combien de nuit accrochées l'une à l'autre ? La première à cause d'un cauchemar de Narcissa, la seconde à cause de l'orage, la dixième à cause d'une dispute, la vingtième à cause de Bellatrix, une autre par besoin de tendresse. Une autre à cause d'un désir irrépressible. Tenir le corps de sa sœur, le parcourir, le découvrir, entendre des gémissements, sentir le bonheur.

Elle reprend ses esprits et va dans sa chambre.

Bellatrix a profité de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le dîner a été terrible. Jamais elle n'a tant souhaité disparaître, ne plus être vue. Ses parents lui reprochent-ils quelque chose ? Elle est l'aînée, elle aurait dû montrer le chemin à suivre, l'ouvrir pour ses sœurs qui suivraient ses pas. Où a-t-elle fait une erreur ? Qu'a-t-elle oublié ? Elle était sûre d'avoir si bien fait, comme tout ce qu'elle entreprend . Elle ne comprend pas. Elle lève les yeux vers la lune. Si lumineuse. Si blanche. Elle lui rappelle sa peau. Une peau si douce, si pâle, si parfaite. Sans défaut. Elle ressent à nouveau la chaleur de ses lèvres. Elle lui avait fait découvrir un monde inconnu, loin de l'innocence. Combien de nuits partagées par la suite ? Une ressemblance si différente. Etait-ce son erreur ? Croire que tout devait se faire comme elle le voulait ? Y avait-il de la prétention à croire que le désir, l'envie qu'on lui portait pouvaient suffire ? Une étoile filante. Si jaune qu'elle paraît presque blanche. Un éclair de chevelure. Elle était là pour elle ce soir. Elle était là pour sa petite sœur.

Elle remonte dans sa chambre. Elle doit être forte pour elle. Elle a échoué une fois mais pas deux. Son erreur serait corrigée. Elle gagnerait à nouveau la confiance de ses parents qu'elle pense avoir perdue. Elle se couche dans son lit. Tant de souvenirs. Il faudra les oublier. Elle les a trahis. Tous.

Peu après, un grattement à sa porte se fait entendre. Un grincement, un déclic et un poids près d'elle sur son lit.

-Bella ?

-Que veux-tu Cissy ?

-Est-ce que.. est-ce que je peux... s'il te plaît ?

-Viens, mon ange.

Cissy ne perd pas de temps. Sa sœur se tourne pour la prendre dans ses bras. La libération. Les larmes coulent et tombent dans le coup de Bella.

-Ne pleure pas, Cissy, ne pleure pas, mon ange. Je suis là. Toujours, pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle a besoin d'être réconfortée. Un masque fissuré.

Elle a besoin de s'assurer que sa sœur lui appartiendra. Une seule erreur pas deux.

Elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle compte toujours. Gagner des points.

Elle a besoin d'assurer son ascendance. Deux identités comme une.

Elle a besoin de redécouvrir le bonheur. Plus qu'un corps.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Phrase de libération.


End file.
